Kronos-Gaia Rebellion
by Blacksilver17
Summary: In Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Kronos rebels. In Heroes of Olympus, Gaia rebels. What would happen if Kronos AND Gaia, two major and powerful enemies of the gods, rebel, with lots of powerful allies as well? POVs change between chapters most of the time. Please review, I want to improve my stories...Anyway enjoy:D
1. How it started (Pandora's POV)

Pandora's POV

Hey. My name is Pandora. Have you ever wondered about Greek mythology and all that stuff? Well, I'm a part of it and yes: it's all real.

I'm pretty famous. Billions of years ago, literally, the god Hephaestus created me out of water and earth, so technically I am the daughter of water and earth. How weird is that?

How am I still alive and kicking in the 21st century, you ask. The truth is, I actually died already, ages ago, during the first Titan war, called the Titanomachy. But then, when I reached the Underworld, the keeper and God of the realm, Hades, took pity on me.

He explained the cruel trick the Gods (which I used to respect and worship!), particularly Zeus, played on me because of the titan Prometheus. Next to Atlas, I hear he's the second greatest titan warrior to ever live, which must be why he was the one who stole fire from Heaven.

Maybe I should explain a little more mythology. You see, there are 12 Olympians the Gods and there are several notable titans and demigods.

The 12 Olympians are: Zeus (Lord of the Sky), Poseidon (Lord of the Sea), Hermes (GOd of messengers, travelers and thieves), Hephaestus (God of forges, fire and craftsmanship), Hera (Queen of the Heavens), Aphrodite (Goddess of love and beauty), Athena (Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy), Apollo (God of medicine, poetry, the sun and archery), Artemis (Goddess of the moon, archery and the hunt), Dionysus (God of wine and parties), Demeter (Goddess of agriculture) and Ares (the God of war).

There are some titans too. They are: Kronos (Titan of Time), Oceanus (Titan of the Ocean), Prometheus (Titan of forethought), Hyperion (Titan of the East), Atlas (the Titan trapped under the Sky and who handles navigation and stuff like that), Iapetus (Titan of the West), Krios (Titan of the South), Kois, Titan of the North and more.

Anyway, as I was saying before I so rudely interrupted myself, Hades told me the trick the Gods played on me. They blessed me with curiosity and that forced me to open the stinking jar, and to let all of humanity suffer and me with the guilt. I let go of hunger, sickness, death and more. But at least the spirit of Hope remained. Its name was Elpis.

Hades quite hates his siblings, the other Olympians, so he let me go. I thanked him, promising to sacrifice to him once in a while, and returned to the upper world to find Prometheus chained to a rock by Zeus of course.

I decided first things first I wanted revenge. To do that, I needed to be a little more powerful, almost as powerful as Zeus. I heard according to the latest news (times change, huh!) that a Greek warrior had come along, almost completely immortal in battle, named Achilles.

If you took a dip in the Styx, you could take on his powers and become immortal, except for one spot in your entire body. Achilles's was his heel, and he got killed because of that. His mother didn't dip him fully in so..yeah.

I decided to return to the Underworld. I took the quickest route, the Door of Orpheus (Apollo blessed me with an awesome singing voice by the way)- and swam in the Styx.

I absolutely HATED it. It was like jumping into a molten hot pit of acid and lava mixed- KABOOM! That's how it felt anyway. Afterwards, I think it paid off though. My one mortal spot- my inner thigh would be impossible to hit, so I was practically immortal.

That's how I survived to this day. Here's my plan of attack on Olympus. Guard it with your life and DO NOT show anyone.

PANDORA 101: War Plans

Disguise myself to look more with the times. Zeus thinks I'm still rotting in the Underworld so I've got the element of surprise on my side. He'll think that I'm just another average mortal.

Gather an army of the most powerful Titans, minor gods, demigods, monsters- anything- for battle. Make an Olympian take the sky from Atlas so he may fight.

Split the army into 2. Send half into the current Olympus. Unleash Typhon and Echidna to distract the Gods in the west. Send the other half to Greece to destroy it and the gods' origin of power.

Celebrate in victory. Pandora and Friends strike again!

That's my brilliant plan to stop the Olympians. Truthfully I think it's going to work. After I send out a mass email to the others, it should be started in about a month.

Toodles!


	2. Getting more allies (Prometheus' POV)

Prometheus' POV

To: kronos107 , hyperioneast , oceanusblue , atlas506 , kriosdasouth  prometheusfirestealer , typhondestroyer , koisnorthrockz 

echidna457 , apollosun 

CC: tartarus , gaiaearthmother , nemeanlion , nemesisrevenge , hecatemagic , janusrome , morpheus606dreams  hebeyeahyouth  geryonthreebodies 

From: pandorasbox43 

Subject: ASAP!

Dear Titans, Monsters, Gods and Ancient Spirits:

Greetings. This is Pandora, first woman and child of Earth and Water spirits, speaking. I was just thinking... why should the Olympians be in power? They are no better than those selfish, thick-headed mortals. What have they given us? We're completely ignored. We, The Pandorian Associates (copyright), should be in power. So I was thinking about overthrowing them once and for all.

I have a war plan sorted, if anyone is interested. Please bring as many reinforcements as possible- your children, friends, monsters, pets- anyone. If you want to proceed with this idea please email me back. I need a minimum of 16 replies out of the 18 I sent.

Let's rule the world!

Cheers,

Pandora

**That, dear reader, was the email that awaited me on my PDA this morning when I woke up. Pandora is one of my 'old associates', you might say. She is also my sister-in-law. You might think she hated me- after all, I was the one that got her to release humanity's dark side. **

**My name is Prometheus, the titan of forethought. I like to minimize the damage whenever there is a war that seems quite unnecessary. **

**I was basically trying to help the humans. Fire put them way ahead of their time. They would've discovered it eventually, I'll wager, but I sped them up quite a few millennia I presume.**

**I mean, know. I'm the titan of forethought- I tell the future, I can change it once in a few millennia maybe. **

**Anyway, back to the story. I observed that Pandora had sent 18 emails to monsters, ancient spirits, minor gods and the titans that could help us most. I was all for the plan- we could SO win. She had sent the idea to Typhon, Echidna, Nemesis, Gaia, Tartarus, Kronos, Atlas, Apollo... wait, APOLLO?!**

**Apollo was an honoured Olympian, God of the Sun, medicines, poetry, archery and oracles. Why would Pandora send HIM an email?**

**Oh no... vision! Pandora was about to send an email to Astraeus, the Titan-God of the dusk, but Apollo's email was loaded into her computer and it got Apollo instead of Astraeus because P comes before S! This could ruin EVERYTHING!**

**I HAVE TO WARN PANDORA! **

To: pandorasbox43 

CC: empty

From: prometheusfirestealer 

Subject: ASAP!

Dear Pandora, my sis,

How are you doing? I'm not so good, since I'm still stuck to this stupid rock by the legs, but I saw your email. You're looking quite alive for someone I thought was well dead and gone. Well it's great to see you healthy and alive.

As for the plan, I'd love to. There's nothing better I'd like more than revenge... as do you. I can bring many reinforcements- empousai, dracanae, laistrygonians, hyperboreans, even, if you wish.

However, I foresee a flaw in your little plan. That is, that you personally sent a copy of the email straight to our enemies, the Olympians! Look at your last recipient on the first list: APOLLO!

Dear Pandora: you HAVE gone a little rusty there! You have spoilt our invasion plan! Our only chance of savouring this is by going straight to Olympus, stealing Apollo's PDA, and deleting it. That, dear friend, is harder than stealing apples from the Garden of the Hesperides.

Please send me your war plans: I would love to help you overthrow Olympus!

Graces

**Prometheus **

**Ahh- thank goodness that's over. I really hate confronting people. (I once met a demigod called Perseus Jackson. His friend Thalia Grace called me a slimeball. They didn't give up Hope (Elpis) like I suggested and let Kronos take power. They then, with the assist of their Olympian friends, took down Kronos. How dare they! I will never forgive them.)**

**I contacted my Laistrygonian friends first. Just in case you're a regular mortal, reading this for entertainment, I should probably explain that a Laistrygonian is a vicious cannibal giant that can be as tall as 6 metres. **

**I, being an all-powerful Titan, simply teleported myself and materialized in a dark, dingy cave- the home of the main Laistrygonian tribe. I whooshed mini-fireworks down the alley that said 'I come in peace!' and the doors were open for me. It's amazing what modern day engineers come up with these days. **

**I gasped. I heard on The Daily Titan (a newspaper! DUH, as you moderns would say.) reported that a team of specifically trained metal-working Cyclopes visited the Laistrygonians' main tribe to do some fixing about. Talk about the understatement of the millennium.**

**Inside, it was totally decked out in dark purple velvet curtains over the walls, though why they would need curtains in a cave beat me. Carved on the open walls were intricate scenes of death, destruction and the most famous Laistrygonians in history. Hanging on the ceiling were the most delicate, detailed bronze and gold sculptures of Laistrygonians. Figurines of the most worshipped 'gonians, Cyclopes, Hyperboreans and other huge monsters stood on the unbreakable glass coffee tables (delivered specially by ITHAX EXPRESS. (He's the Messenger Titan, obviously). The floor was a deep red velvet and they had a flipping karaoke machine, for Kronos' sake!**

**The Laistrygonian leader, Athanasius, replied me with his strong bellow. "DEAR ME, PROMETHEUS!" he cried. The sound was mostly similar to a bomb being fired. It was that loud. "IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU, ISN'T IT! WHAT DO YOU DESIRE FROM US LAISTRYGONIANS THAT MAKES YOU TAKE THIS LONG JOURNEY?" **

**I gulped. Laistrygonians are loud enough to make titans like me nervous. But I had to talk. I was here on a mission: DESTROY OLYMPUS. **

"**D-dear me Athanasius! You've quite g-grown!" I stammered. Then I got angry at myself. Cut to the chase, little wimp! I steeled my nerves and continued in my most business-like voice, "The thing is, Pandora has a plan to overthrow Olympus. She's emailed all the best monsters and baddies, the enemies of Olympus, and she's asked us to bring the best reinforcements we had. Anthanasius, you have the power."**

**The Laistrygonian bellowed. "WOW, PROMETHEUS! YOU'VE REALLY GOTTEN FUNNIER OVER THE YEARS! IT'S SO INSPIRING, I'M THINKING OF SETTING UP MY OWN CIRCUS!"**

**This wasn't supposed to go like this. **

"**What ever do you mean, fellow ally?" I asked cautiously. **

"**Well, you surely don't think us Laistrygonians are STUPID, do you Prom Prom?" he said**

**I ground my teeth at the stupid, annoying nickname he gave me. "No, dear Laistrygonian. What do you mean?"**

**He chuckled. "We've TRIED to battle Olympus. All our forces weren't strong enough. You've fought in the Titanomachy. You've fought in the SECOND Titan War. We've lost in both. We don't have the power, knowledge or strength. It's time you faced what we Laistrygonians have accepted a long time ago, when Percy, the Son of Poseidon, cast Kronos back into Tartarus. Olympus is too powerful. Mount Othrys has crumbled into ruins thanks to that upstart Roman demigod Jason, son of Jupiter. We can't."**

"**There are always ways," I growled. "We can learn from our mistakes and improve them, eliminate them. We can think strategy. Element of surprise, for instance. Capturing Athena, or Artemis. That strategy Atlas used for Titan War II? Marvellous! We can reuse it, but make sure he stays AWAY from that mountain. We can win this thing!"**

**The Laistrygonian put his beefy hand on me with sympathy. Well, at least I detected sympathy. I'm the Titan of Forethought, but I DO have quite the hand in emotions. "Prometheus, if you, the Titans and the monsters want to fight this war, we won't stop you. We won't help the opposition. But we won't help YOU either. We will be like Hyperboreans. Totally neutral creatures, unless we're sure our side could win. Go, creature of Earth and Sky. Make us proud and PERHAPS we'll join in for the final battle."**

**I felt betrayed, and extremely, absolutely ANNOYED. I turned on my heel and started walking away. "Fine. Be like that."**

**The Laistrygonians had the nerve to chuckle as I teleported myself out of their stinky cave and materialized at home, stumbling a bit.**


	3. The other side (Apollo's POV)

Apollo's POV

Talk about strange days! And when I say something's strange, it really is. I'm an Olympian, of course, a respected one. Let's leave it at that.

My name is Apollo. I am the god of the Sun, prophecies, the Oracle, music, medicine, archery, bachelors and poetry. Maybe you've heard of me from Hephaestus-TV or Olympus Weekly. But anyway, you probably should know why I'm saying today is strange.

I woke up this morning, like usual. I set up the music stations for America, Canada and Australia first (they are the ones that get the most 'complain-y', if you know what I mean) then checked my PDA. Hermes often hounds me, says that I don't care about the messages I receive. NOT TRUE! Anyway, I saw I got a new message.

Then, before I could read it or even see the sender, I had the sudden urge to go to the toilet (yes, even immortals have to go to the toilet!). I quickly closed the PDA and rushed there.

After I returned, much relived, walked back to my PDA, wondering what awaited me. I looked left. I looked right. I looked beyond the stars. I looked under the bed. I looked on all the tables and shelves, and chairs and pots and vases. I called in a personal favour to Zeus and then Poseidon to help to check in the sky and oceans. I even called Hades to ask him to check underground.

They all reported no success. I called Hermes. I figured he should know where- god of messengers, after all! But even HE could not locate it. It had to be taken.

_Surrender, little god, _a voice spoke.That voice...I was sure I heard it somewhere. Not just Hephaestus-TV. Real life. I just couldn't put my finger on it. _Only _I _can locate your precious PDA for you. Might as well cash in a favour, won't you? If it's so important, all you have to do is ask._

That manner of speaking, knowing about my lost PDA, talk about cashing in a favour. I knew who it was. Gaia, the Earth Mother.

'Gaia.' My voice was steely calm. 'Shut up. I don't want yo' stinking help.'

_Dear little god, _she murmured. _So young, so unwise. I am older and wiser than any of your forces. Why wouldn't you trust me? _

I had had some bad experiences with the Earth Goddess. She once tried to destroy the Olympians, but had a special grudge for ME, just because I a.) used my Oracle to predict the future and thwart her plans and b.) used medicine to the extreme to cure our forces, making them harder to defeat.

Once, she even tried kidnapping Artemis, my twin and Athena, my... half-sister? I don't know. Godly families- complicated? Forget it! They're BEYOND complicated since gods don't even HAVE DNA. Anyway, so Gaia tried kidnapping them. Artemis isn't as powerful and old as Athena, mind you. That's the reason- the ONLY reason- she couldn't escape. Forget the rumours Hermes spread about her loving the kidnapping and wanting to spend time with Titan lord Kronos, who took the form of a young boy, a teenager.

Athena was soon kidnapped and placed in the same cavern as Artemis. She's the goddess of wisdom (obviously) so naturally, she formed an intelligent strategy to escape and took my baby sis with her.

I will forever be in her debt. Well, hopefully forever anyway. I'm a god, after all! Forever literally means forever for us immortals. MOVING ON!

'Well, Mud Mistress, it's pretty obvious, now ain't it? You've kidnapped my 2 sisters, tried to overthrow me and my home and told your son to overthrow me, my family and my home! Why WOULD I trust you?"

Gaia made a little growling sound. Very strange, but I guess that's how she expresses anger. Don't you think my comeback 'Mud Mistress' was awesome?

_You are unwise to decline my offer, Medicine Master, _she said, lulling slowly. _This may prove a strategic weakness in the battle_.

I went on red-mode alert. We gods DO have a lot of enemies. We already had 2 wars- one with the Titans, and the other with Gaia- and needed the help of upstart demigods- children of Poseidon, Zeus, Athena, Hermes, Hades (OMG, right?), Hephaestus, Ares and even Aphrodite. Any children of Apollo? No! We really don't want to use more heroes. OR fight any more battles, for that matter.

'What are you talking about, Great-grandmother?' I demanded. Strange knowing my enemy was related to me, but as I said, godly families are more than complicated. A wise man once said- 'Families are messy. Immortal families are eternally messy.'

_Oh, has my little grand-son grown up, then? _A different voice taunted me. It was raspy and metallic, like a knife being scraped on a stone. Unfortunately, I recognized it. Kronos, lord of the Titans.

'Shut up, Kro-Kro,'I murmured. Having 2 powerful enemies taunting me when I'm alone...well, that can't be good for anybody.

_Dear son, _Gaia murmured, still lulled in her slumber. _How much you've grown up. Together, we will take down Olympus_.

_Yes, mother. Together, we will have the strength. _Kronos said. The 2 evil nasties continued their conversation in an old tongue, which I never learnt but could somehow understand. They were planning to take down Olympus, brick by brick. It sounded too much like what Kronos had promised during the second Titan War.

'You 2, SHUT. UP!' I finally yelled. 'Honestly, I'm RIGHT HERE and can FREAKING UNDERSTAND YOU!'

Seriously, there's NOTHING MORE ANNOYING than having your relatives talk about tearing you and your family down as if you're not there and as if you don't matter when THEY are OBVIOUSLY the evil ones!

Sorry. Got a little distracted there.

Anyway, suddenly the PDA appeared on my table. _You have guts, little god, _Gaia admitted. _You will like or perhaps dislike the message you find on your precious little PDA. Oh, and by the way? Athena's totally in LUV with you._

I felt my face getting hot. Kronos laughed, and their 2 presences drifted away in their own forms, Gaia with a landslide and Kronos with a sword being driven into a stone.

In case you're wondering (and I'm only saying this because I trust you're not a god), that thing about Athena? Shut up about it. Once, Athena had pressed me a message that she was in love with me, in a language a demigod or mortal is strictly forbidden to know. She asked to meet in a secret place in Olympus or the mortal world every night, and every night I went along with it. It's stopped a few months ago, since she started becoming more attached to mortals and her demigod children than Olympus and we decided it would be best if it just stopped. But I couldn't bring myself to delete the message. So because of my sentimentality Gaia knows my secret and is probably going to spread a rumour that 'Apollo's in love with a maiden goddess!'. And to top it off she probably read all my other messages too.

Getting back into the story. I checked my PDA for the message and found this:

To: apollosun 

CC: empty

From: pandorasbox43 

Subject: Forgive Me

Dear Lord Apollo

This is Pandora, first woman on earth as you know. It's probably common knowledge by now that I had a grudge on the Olympians because of the trick you guys played on me, getting me to release the demons that haunt mankind, like fear, hunger, sickness, death, etc.

This message is to extend my greatest consolations. I realize it was my fault. I should not have taken out my anger on the gods. I have sent all the Olympians personal messages to know that I really care.

Forgive me.

Pandora

How weird. Yes. Pandora has harboured a grudge against us all, and didn't attempt to hide it. She swore on the River Styx that she would get her revenge. The Styx is VERY serious about its promises. If she broke her oath... well, she's the one that swore it. Not me, or anyone else.

Anyway, by any point I'm glad her grudge is over. She's laying on the flattery pretty thick, though. But it DOES match Gaia's description. _You will like or perhaps dislike the message you find. _Could that have a double meaning?

I called in an ad in Olympus Weekly immediately. Here's what it looked like (whenever a god posts an ad, it appears as early in the print as possible, in order of respect. This order of respect has been agreed on. Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Athena, Apollo-me!-, Hephaestus, Hermes, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, Dionysus.):

Lord Apollo the sun god says:

_Anyone that's the Oracle of Delphi or Oracle of Delphi-like please come see me!_

_I have a message I need to translate. _

_Reward: 5000 drachmas_

_If you're one of the above and don't see me, punishment is: Minus 8000 drachmas and 'disrespectful' punishment_

_See you soon! _

That was Lord Apollo's message. Back to Olympus Weekly- Where the Olympian Buzz is!

Not too shaggy. A few Oracles or Oracle-like people will be knocking on my door in no time!


	4. At Camp Half-Blood (Percy's POV)

Percy's POV

Hey, my name's Percy. I'm the son of Poseidon, the sea god, one of the most powerful Olympians (though some would argue that Zeus- my uncle- is more powerful. 3 words for you guys- that's just cold!).

I'm here to write about the chaos that's about to happen to Olympus and perhaps the world. My dad sent me an Iris-message. Gaia and Kronos, 2 of the most evil 'living creatures' I know, are plotting to overthrow Olympus, and something tells me Pandora is scheming too. Apollo said Pandora sent him a consolation message, and she's hated Olympus ever since she was tricked into opening that _pithos_ (jar, box, whatever).

You've gotta admit that's suspicious. If you can't...well, not everyone has the same experience has me. I'm 17. Typical age to rebel against my parents, use my Maserati Spyder to drive away to a foreign land like Iowa and skip college, right?

No. A life of a demigod can't be like that. 17's a typical age to have battled monsters countless times- probably 1000 or so- and to have saved the world at least once. The support of your mortal parent is crucial, unless you're as fierce and as much of a surviver as my friend Thalia, but NO ONE beats her. She's the daughter of Zeus who's afraid of heights and once sacrificed her life to save her friends, and became a tree then came back to life for 1 year, only to leave us and join the Hunters of Artemis even though she's had a long-standing grudge against them so now she's immortal.

Confused? Welcome to my world.

Or Annabeth, who was only 7 when she ran away, but she's daughter of Athena AND had the help of her mum and two friends she met along the way, Thalia and Luke.

Anyway, as I was saying, I'm 17, but I've known I'm a demigod son of Poseidon since I was 12. 5 long years battling monsters, a more dangerous and perilous adventure each summer. 12- retrieving Zeus's lightning bolt. 13- saving the camp with the Cyclops guarded Golden Fleece. 14- rescue a goddess. 15- delve into a dark and dangerous labyrinth to plead to a man that's supposed to be dead 5000 years ago for help. 16- save the world, against Zeus' dad and my grand-dad. 17...well, you get the idea.

I'm not even kidding. And now my grand-dad AND great-grandma want to rebel. Awesome. Splendid. In case you can't detect the sarcasm I'm using, yeah, I am.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!" a voice called, and kissed me. Her gray eyes were shining.

My face broke into a smile. "Hey."

I should probably introduce you. Annabeth Chase, a.k.a. daughter of Athena, my girlfriend, sophomore honours student, dyslexic and ADHD and, oh yeah, head architect of Mount Olympus, palace and city of the gods.

I've known her since forever, when I first came to Camp Half-Blood 5 years ago. She's the first demigod I met, and she's the one who took care of me while I was knocked out (long story) and also the one who accompanied me on my first quest to retrieve the lightning bolt and many others after that, but we only started dating about a year ago.

"Chiron wants all the cabin leaders to meet at the rec room," she said, her brows wrinkling. "Something about a possible uprising. Looks like we have to save the world...again."

Chiron's my teacher. He's a centaur, by the way. In case you're uncomfortable with horses.

"Yeah. Sure. Great," I said, and locked my fingers through hers. "C'mon, let's go!"

Chiron met us at the rec room. The head counselors for all the cabins were already there: Katie Gardner for Demeter, Piper McLean for Aphrodite, Leo Valdez for Hephaestus, the Stoll twins for Hermes, Castor for Dionysus, Clarisse La Rue for Ares and so on. Even Thalia was there! I was told the Hunters were in Cabin 8.

Me and Annabeth ran in breathlessly. "Sorry we're late!" Annabeth called. She's the head counsellor for Athena. Go figure.

"Yeah," I said, conveying a face to everyone like _my girlfriend is SUCH a nut! Gods, we're only a LITTLE late!. _I slid calmly into my seat at the Poseidon chair, beside Thalia. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Thalia didn't speak, but somehow I understood what she was saying. _Chiron called an emergency council meeting. I may not LIVE in camp, but I _am _still the only daughter of Zeus. And I mean ZEUS._

"I- How'd you do that?" I hissed.

"Lady Artemis showed me. It's something she tells all her lieutenants. It's mind speaking. As long as that person's not a mortal, it works," she said in her normal voice.

I nodded respectfully at her. Meanwhile, Chiron began talking. "We all know why we're here."

"There's a war. Gaia and Kronos versus us," Clarisse said. I never knew she could think so strategically. I expected her to say _C'mon people! Kill Kill Kill! GET IT TOGETHER! Swords and spears READY!_ or something like that. "OK, let's cut to the chase. We're NEVER gonna win this."

Now _that's _more like the Clarisse I knew.

"Now, Clarisse," Chiron said calmly. "A daughter of the war god must be able to think strategically as well. Annabeth?"

Annabeth stood. It was then I realized she had been sitting next to me the whole time, invisible. Gods, it was annoying when she did that. "We have to study our enemies, and ourselves. Find our fatal flaws, learn how to control them. Use our enemies' flaws to our advantage."

"Um," Castor raised his hand. "What exactly ARE their flaws? Do gods and Titans like them even HAVE flaws?"

"Yes, they do. Kronos, for example, is arrogant. He doesn't think of a backup, because he thinks his plan will succeed without fail. Percy used this against him when Poseidon chained Typhon and the gods came riding to the rescue," Annabeth said.

"Useless," Clarisse muttered. She played with a baseball bat. She studied the table and looked as if deciding which one of us to whack in the head first.

"Next order of plan, Annabeth?" Chiron prompted.

"After finding their weaknesses, we have to find our strengths. This means...choosing a weapon we're most comfortable with," she said. She held up a celestial bronze knife and her invisibility cap. She pulled my pen out of my pocket. "My weapons of choice are my knife and invisibility cap. I use strategy, tactics, combat. Percy uses Riptide." She uncapped my pen and it grew into a long celestial bronze sword, the wicked metal glinting. "He uses combat, brains occasionally and whatever I throw at him." She smirked.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Then," she continued. "We find Gaia and Kronos' plans, maybe put in a spy. We have to anticipate where they're attacking first, defend it, but defend all other places under our control too. You know how sneaky Kronos can be."

There was a murmur of approval. "Go on," said Chiron.

"We need to start defending Olympus even as I speak. Maybe the Aphrodite and Dionysus cabins can take Olympus defense. The Demeter cabin can put as many obstacles as they can in their forces' ways. Percy and Thalia, pray to your dads to create storms to hold them up. The Hephaestus cabin- rig as many bombs as you can. Apollo cabin- work with the Hephaestus cabin to set up traps. Maybe you can work something out with those wicked arrows of yours." She closed her eyes to think, then opened them, apparently satisfied. "The Ares cabin will be on call for a combat mission anytime. So will the Poseidon, Athena and Artemis cabins and most of the others. Be ready."

"Always, Annabeth," Thalia said, and winked. Annabeth giggled, and I wondered what I was missing.

"Um, Annabeth? You forgot about the Hermes cabin!" Connor Stoll cried.

Annabeth slapped her forehead. "How could I? Especially when..." she faltered, but I knew she was thinking about former friend Luke, son of Hermes who had died in war (another long story). "Anyway, you guys, try to disrupt their communication lines as best as you can. I'm OK with you guys stealing stuff."

The Stolls whooped. I doubted they got much permission to steal, even though their dad was the god of thieves.

"The Hunters, just try to help us best you can," she added.

"No prob," Thalia called from the end of the table.

"Yep, I think that's about it!" Annabeth said with finality, and looked at Chiron expectantly.

He faked slapped his forehead, as if he sarcastically forgot something. "Oh, right! I have to show you guys a prophecy about this war. Strangely enough, it's a message from Apollo, the god of prophecies himself. Our camp director has issued this. " He walked out of the room to get the prophecy.

Wait,_ camp director?_

"Oh, Zeus, he can't really trust Mr. D," I muttered to Annabeth and Thalia.

Thalia shrugged. "Well, Mr. D _is _a god. And all gods have communication with the great Apollo."

"Yeah but what if he's just faking it?" I hissed.

Annabeth sighed. "Honestly Percy, do you really think Mr. D would joke in a time of war when he could possibly be overthrown? How immature would _that _seem, to the other gods and pretty much anyone?"

"But-" I stopped. Arguing with Annabeth is pretty useless. She's WAY too smart.

She smirked. "I thought so."

Chiron entered the room, holding a tiny piece of parchment. It looked disturbingly alike to the other Great Prophecy, the first time we defeated Kronos, in the 2nd Titan War. "Percy, if you may."


	5. They take action,sort of (Percy's POV)

Percy's POV

I had officially become the 'prophecy-reader'. Great.

Suddenly my friend Rachel Dare, the Oracle of Delphi, doubled over like she'd been punched. When she spoke, there was real panic in her voice. "No. Percy cannot open that scroll. No demigod can. Yet, only a demigod has the power to open it. It's a hoax! Whoever opens it gets centaur blood all over them, with a curse that renders them crazy for the rest of their life, in case the blood isn't enough."

I raised my hand. "I'd rather not go crazy."

"Are you sure?" Chiron asked, voice gravelly.

"Of course I'm sure!" I said indignantly.

Chiron stifled a smile. "I was talking to Rachel."

"Yes. I can feel it. You _could _try...but it would be way too dangerous. I personally wouldn't risk it," she said.

"Mr. D tricked us?!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"It appears so," Chiron said gravely. "We cannot even trust the gods anymore. We're on our own."

And on that happy note he ended the meeting.

Honestly, for the record, there's nothing more annoying than being on your own, when even the gods have abandoned you and left you stranded with no guidance but a centaur.

Sorry Chiron.

"Well!" Annabeth said, linking arms with me. "That was...interesting."

"As much as I hate Mr. D, I can't believe he would trick us," I said. "You think Pandora has something to do with it?"

She shrugged. "No choice but to go on a quest...Maybe get some ammo for us. By ammo, I mean defenses. Anything we have. I'll ask Chiron."

That night the Apollo cabin led the singalong as usual (god of music after all). They taught us a new song- _When The Gods Saved The World. _No doubt an Apollo classic. Then we trooped back to our cabins for the night.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I remember the dream.

The evil voice of Kronos spoke first. "They will take the bait. I am sure. Percy Jackson would do anything to save his friends."

"Are you sure?" Gaia's sleepy voice murmured. "If you fail, our rebellion has already failed."

"I am sure of it. This girl, the one who says she's a daughter of Zeus, the Hunter girl- she will not be able to break her binds in time."

Then I saw Thalia, chained to a rock, bound with celestial bronze chains. Judging from the scratches and bruises from her hands she had tried to escape. But I had seen these things bind Artemis once. In fact, so did Thalia. She should know that something powerful enough to trap a goddess was powerful enough to trap HER.

"Let me go, you punks, so I can fight you myself!" Thalia gritted her teeth.

Kronos laughed. "I'm afraid not, sweet one. I don't fight mortals. Especially my grandchildren! Ha ha ha!"

Thalia grunted. "I'm not your granddaughter any more than you're a god," she said. "Let me go!"

"I'm afraid not, dear," Gaia said. "Ah, great-granddaughter! We're having a nice family reunion. If only dear Zeus was here."

"Ah! But someone else will replace Zeus! My other grandchild- Percy Jackson!" Kronos laughed.

"Percy's not gonna take the bait," Thalia said. "He's learnt his lesson."

"Or has he?" Kronos mused. "Mother?"

"He hasn't," Gaia promised. "Besides, don't you want to be saved girl?"

"I'd rather die and let Percy and Olympus win than be saved to let _you_ win."

"'The worst flaws are the ones that are good in moderation'. That's what Athena said to you, isn't it?" Gaia said, and looked right at me. "Hi, Percy."

I woke up scrubbing the imaginary dirt off my face and shouting, "THALIA!"

I know it's a little shorter than usual, but next one will be longer, promise. :D


	6. Do you trust us? (Percy's POV)

**Yea, I know it's been Percy's POV for a long time now. Im gonna change it soon so…just sit tight.**

Annabeth studied me when we met at the mess hall. "What's up with you?" she asked me.

"What's wrong?" I looked down self-consciously. I had worn all my clothes, wiped my face, brushed my teeth...I couldn't imagine what was wrong with me.

"You look like you haven't slept all night...your eyes...they're tired. Your shoulders are really tight. Your hair's a little messy, which, normally, I wouldn't put past you, but it's like a 'I was too tired to comb my hair this morning' messy. Also-"

I stopped her. "OK. Fine. I had this dream."

Annabeth waited for me to continue, expectantly. It was normal for demigods to have dreams about their friends or enemies in the past, present or future. I described my dream. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, gods," she muttered. "Poor Thalia...We've got to save her...Now that I think about it, the Zeus cabin was empty in the morning...I haven't seen Thalia today..."

She walked off muttering to herself, like she did a long time ago when she taught me Ancient Greek. My next conversation with her went something like this:

Me: Hey, what's up?

Her: Yeah, thanks.

Me: There's a snake behind you.

Her: That's great, I think Piper's on duty.

Me: So, my hair is on fire.

Her: Okay. In a while.

**(That part is taken from one of the Hero of Olympus books by the way).**

It was one of the challenges of dating an Athena girl. But still. I had to convince her to keep a level-head, that we would save Thalia. This was not the time Thalia sacrificed herself for Annabeth and Luke, and got turned into a pine tree...

Anyway. So I asked Annabeth about the quest. Once that was the subject of conversation, I got her attention. "C'mon. Let's go ask Chiron if we can go on that quest to save Thalia. Maybe Tyson can come with us..."

Annabeth stared at me as if I swallowed a bug. "_What?_ Percy, what makes you think you're going?"

I stared back at her. "Of course I am. Thalia's _my _friend too!"

"Don't you understand? Kronos and Gaia want _you _to come and take the bait. I'm not questioning your loyalty to Thalia- I know that to us, people like us, loyalty...it's more important than a normal person's. But if you come, you're giving them exactly what they want," she said.

"Shut up! I want to go because Thalia's my friend. If I don't go, she'll think I have some sort of personal grudge against her about the Zeus/Poseidon thing! I have to show her she's still my friend!" I yelled, and tried to push past her. Only, over the past 5 years, she's learnt to anticipate my tricks. She blocked me. I'm a guy, a son of Poseidon AND older than her by a few months, but she's had more training than me. Her arms were like steel.

"PERCY! My mum warned you about this! Your fatal flaw! Gaia and Kronos are using it against you! This situation...it's a mix of your and my fatal flaws together. You have to accept that someone else will save your friend, someone you trust will do the job just as well." She fingered her clay bead necklace, plus the coral pendant I had given her when we first started dating. It was from my dad's underwater palace.

I calmed down, but not quite. I pushed past her for once, but she was chasing me. Suddenly our friend Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, walked by. "Piper!" Annabeth yelled. "Tell Percy to stop, please!"

Piper has this ability called charmspeak. It persuades another person to follow whatever you say. It's useful when she's on your side, but when she's not, be careful.

"Percy. Stop," she said. She didn't sound or look like a sorceress but I just felt compelled to stop.

"He's an idiot, Piper! Gaia and Kronos have taken our friend hostage because of him. They think he'll take the bait to save her, and he's doing just that!" Annabeth whisper-shouted to Piper.

"Percy! Stop being an idiot. Listen to your smart girlfriend," she said, and suddenly I found myself listening to everything Annabeth was saying.

Annabeth smirked. She hugged Piper in a sisterly thanks. "Thanks girl. Later." She did that gun thing like that _oh yeah, catch you later, by the way I'm cool_. Piper laughed.

"Always, Annabeth," she said, and they both burst into giggles. I wondered what girl secret Thalia, Annabeth and Piper had. I wondered if our friend, daughter of Pluto, Hazel Levesque, was sharing in it.

Annabeth sighed. "Look, Seaweed Brain, I don't want to tell you this and kinda scold you and act like a crabby mum. I just..." She cradled my hands in hers. "I want you to be safe."

She kissed me, and for that moment, nothing mattered, not even Thalia's disappearance. I don't know why, but Annabeth is one of the best things that ever happened to me. It kinda makes sense that she can turn my whole day around with one kiss.

"Fine." I sighed. "You can go. I'll...keep control over here. Be the _you_ here."

She laughed. "OK, Seaweed Brain, you do that. I'll ask Chiron about the quest itself."

She headed off to the Big House. That's where Chiron and Mr D usually play pinochle. But since that whole incident with the cursed prophecy, none of us have seen him.

So she went. A few minutes later, she came back pale-faced. "The gods have been recalled to Olympus. Nothing serious, though. Just that Zeus's shower drain's clogged."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Oh..." she fiddled with her Camp Half-Blood necklace, the way she always did when she was nervous. "Chiron hasn't given us permission to rescue her."

"WHAT?" I said, dumbfounded. "But-but-but," I stuttered, at a loss for words.

Annabeth nodded sadly. "Yeah, I know. She sacrificed her life to save me and," her voice cracked. "Luke. Chiron was always so disappointed that she couldn't be saved. Daughter of Zeus, after all. And now..."

"But we have to!" I exclaimed.

"Not you," Annabeth corrected.

"Yeah, fine, you guys. You guys have to go!" I said. I studied Annabeth's face carefully. "You were planning to go anyway, weren't you?"

She sighed. "You know me too well Percy."

I took her hand. "Well, then I'll have to go! Protect you from dangers. When we're at the place where Thalia's hostage I'll go away. Promise. But everywhere else is dangerous. It's not a place for a girl..."

She pulled away. "Honestly! You know just as well as I do that girls can fight just as well as boys!"

"But still!" I protested.

"Me. Grover. Tyson. We're the people you're closest to. Do you trust us?"


	7. It's agony to wait (Percy's POV)

**OK, OK, last chapter with Percy's POV! PS I know this chapter's a little shorter but I wanted you guys to get a last look at how Annabeth's left Percy.**

I sighed. "You know the answer to that." She knew just how to convince me of things.

"Then _let us save her_. If you don't trust that we can then...you don't trust us at all."

"Chiron will question me."

"Play dumb. It shouldn't be too hard for you," she said.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." I sighed.

So I did. My girlfriend went off, along with my brother and my best friend in the world. Leaving me alone.

Camp was great. Don't get me wrong- you can't go wrong with never-empty goblets of soda, delicious food, awesome activities- plus, I had tons of other friends besides them.

But it wasn't the same without them. During the campfire, I looked around for Annabeth to sit with, but then I remembered she wasn't here. I ended up sitting with Leo Valdez and the Hephaestus guys.

That wasn't that bad. Trust me. But where was I supposed to go when I needed some bad woodland magic? Or when I needed a mean yet awesome just...pal, or smart girl? Or when I needed someone just generally Tyson-y?

I couldn't take it. I worried about it EVERY NIGHT before going to bed, EVERY MORNING before going out and, well...any possible moment. I couldn't take it.

I finally just decided to consult the Oracle. She's like the camp's ultimate future-teller...but then I realised it was my friend, Rachel Dare. Shit, I'd forgotten ALL ABOUT HER! She'd been so quiet this week after the centaur blood/curse thing and she hadn't participated in any of the activities.

I walked up to her cabin... I mean cave. She lives in officially the awesomest cave in the world: dark purple velvet curtains in the entrance, a stereo/TV set inside, plush sofas and throw pillows, lots of snacks (chips!) and...well, you get the idea.

"Rach! Hey, Rach!" I called. I found her lying on her back on a sofa, hugging a pillow. "What's up?" This time I tried to be a little concerned, but if Annabeth was here, she'd be disapproving.

She groaned. "There's something _wrong _with me, Perce. Ever since I deciphered that prophecy's curse...Kronos and Gaia...have practically been torturing, tormenting, threatening- you name it- me in my dreams every night, every time I go to sleep."

I nodded in sympathy. "I'm sorry, Rach, I don't know what to do. I have these dreams too. I just, I fight with them. They can be useful, I make the best of them. Maybe I could get Chiron-" I started to get up, but she pulled me down with her free hand.

"No! So that everyone will...know...that..." her eyes wandered off thoughtfully. "That Kronos and Gaia are definitely planning something. Actually, that's alright. Go ahead, get Chiron." She grinned. So did I. For a second, I actually thought I'd lost Rachel, one of my best friends, the one who didn't care what the hell others thought of her.

I got Chiron. He seemed quite worried, but the most troubling thing was that he actually seemed like I just confirmed his worst suspicions. I figured that was worse. I wanted to ask him what he was keeping from me, but I knew he would keep it from me in order to protect me.


End file.
